Users may interact and/or exchange information with a business enterprise application. For example, a user might access a remote business enterprise server via his or her smartphone to review and approve a purchase request. Typically, a keyboard or touch screen is used to interact with a business server. For example, the user might touch an “Accept” icon to approve a pending purchase order.
Under certain circumstances, these types of interactions with a business enterprise application may be impractical and error prone. For example, when a user is focused on other tasks (e.g., reading a financial report or driving an automobile), it might be difficult for him or her to receive and/or provide business enterprise information via a keyboard or touch screen.
Accordingly, methods and mechanisms to efficiently, accurately, and/or automatically facilitate interactions between a user and a business platform may be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein.